Verano y Otoño
by hikari no yami 99
Summary: Residir en Otoño tiene sus ventajas, el buen clima, los bellos panoramas de colores cálidos y por supuesto, la indiscutible tranquilidad de la gente. Arthur cree que su hogar es perfecto, hasta que conoce a cierto chico de la ciudad vecina, Verano.


_**Pareja:**_ _UsUk, AlfredxArthur etc._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _A veces me canso de darle los créditos a Himaruya-Sama, por eso hoy no se los daré (¿?)_

 _ **Summari:**_ _Residir en Otoño tiene sus ventajas, el buen clima, los bellos panoramas de colores cálidos y por supuesto, la indiscutible tranquilidad de la gente. Arthur cree que su hogar es perfecto, hasta que conoce a cierto chico de la ciudad vecina, Verano._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Las estaciones XDDD No sé, cosas raras como siempre~_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _No sé de donde viene esta idea, tal vez de mi amor por el otoño, o qué sé yo… la verdad es que al inicio fue una idea muy vaga pero como se me hizo muy linda pues ya está, decidí desarrollarla un poco y esto fue lo que me salió XDD No me juzguen, mis ideas suelen ser así de extrañas~_

 _Sin más que decir ¡Qué disfruten!_

 _ **One, Two, Three ¡Go!**_

 _ **~*~ Verano y Otoño ~*~**_

En el mundo había cuatro grandes estaciones, Primavera, con sus flores coloridas; Verano, con sus juegos, sol y ligeras lluvias; Otoño, con vientos cálidos y las crujientes hojas caídas de los árboles; Invierno, con el frío y la nieve blanca.

Y así mismo también había cuatro bellas ciudades que representaban cada estación durante todo el año, cada ciudad contenía lo que cada estación traía consigo, el clima, la flora y la fauna, etc. Todas muy juntas divididas solamente por un límite que la gente no cruzaba solo por comodidad.

Arthur residía en Otoño, una pequeña ciudad de casas rusticas y acogedoras, llena de árboles de tonalidades cálidas y hojas que se desprendían con el aire fresco, pese a tener a Verano en la ciudad vecina la vida en Otoño era muy tranquila.

Él, como muchos de los habitantes que residían ahí, disfrutaba de pasar el tiempo leyendo un buen libro y tomando un té de un sabor suave y un aroma delicioso.

En su hogar, que estaba muy pegado a Verano hacía más calor que en el lado pegado a invierno, porque sí, Invierno también estaba relativamente cerca al Otoño.

Esa tarde, mientras juntaba las hojas secas de su jardín, encontró un objeto muy curioso, se trataba de una cosa redonda y colorida, lo movió un poco con el rastrillo de las hojas y la cosa rodó libremente unos centímetros más allá, Arthur no sabía qué hacer, quizás empujarlo hasta que saliera de su jardín.

¿Arrastrarlo y esconderlo bajo el montón de hojas secas?

No estaba seguro de lo que significaba pero tampoco parecía un objeto peligroso, solo curioso, le recordaba un poco a los colores de la feria local.

—No va a morderte ¿Sabes?— Arthur dio un bote y un respingo, miró como loco en todas direcciones hasta que ubicó el lugar del que había salido la voz, era un chico que estaba aparentemente colgado de la barda de su casa, solo se veían sus brazos y por supuesto su cabeza.

Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue el color de los ojos, eran tan azules, ni el cielo mismo tenía ese color tan brillante y lleno de vida, al menos no el cielo de Otoño.

Lo segundo fue su color de piel, Arthur era pálido como todos los habitantes de ahí, no tan pálido como un hombre de Invierno pero estaba cerca, el chico nuevo que se asomaba a su jardín tenía una piel con un tono mucho más oscuro que cualquiera que él hubiese visto, se preguntó a qué se debía ese detalle.

—Es mi pelota… ayer estaba jugando con ella y sin querer voló a tu jardín ¿Me la devolverías?— Arthur observó el redondo objeto y frunció un poco el ceño, lo entendió de pronto, ese chico era de Verano, jamás se había cruzado con uno, además de que jamás había pensado qué tan cerca estaba del límite de ambas ciudades.

—¿Vives ahí?— Preguntó de pronto dejando el rastrillo a un lado y yendo por la pelota, lo pensó un poco antes de tomarla pero no quería quedar como un cobarde ante los ojos que lo observaban desde la barda.

—Sí, parece que soy tu vecino…— Al tomar el objeto notó que era bastante ligero, quizás hasta el viento podría moverlo sin esfuerzo alguno, era una suerte que no hiciera tanto esa tarde o la pelota habría rodado lejos, quizás hasta volado al igual que las hojas de su jardín.

—Aquí tienes— Arthur se acercó un poco con la pelota entre ambas manos, el chico le dio una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Puedes lanzarla por sobre la barda, por favor? La verdad fue difícil subir hasta aquí, si me soltara ahora me daría un buen golpe— Arthur miró por sobre la barda y pensó que no lo lograría, al menos no al primer intento. —No te preocupes, si la golpeas con fuerza seguro que llega a mi patio—

—No debiste subirte ahí…— Murmuró Arthur todavía inseguro, le avergonzaba un poco quedar en ridículo frente al chico, y aunque lo estaba reprendiendo por subirse a la barda lo que más detestaba de todo aquello era que la pelota hubiese caído justo en su jardín.

—Está bien, siempre quise saber lo que había al otro lado…— Arthur al fin se decidió y golpeó la pelota, salió volando y tapó por un instante el sol, después de eso se perdió en el otro lado de la barda. Arthur de pronto sintió las mismas ansias de saber lo que había al otro lado también.

—Soy Alfred ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Preguntó el chico mirando un segundo atrás, como para asegurarse que su pelota estuviera a salvo en su patio.

—Arthur…—

—Buen tiro Arthur, gracias por la ayuda… Te veré después~— Y con eso el chico se retiró del lugar en donde estaba colgado, Arthur sintió que todo había sido una alucinación suya, ni siquiera terminó con las hojas secas, decidió entrar a su casa y prepararse el té de la mañana, y ya por la noche se había convencido por completo de que lo vivido antes no había sido real. Así de simple.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente la pelota estaba ahí de nuevo, descansando en su jardín, creando un obvio contraste con las hojas secas dispersas, dejando en claro que no pertenecía ahí, a Otoño.

Echó un vistazo por toda la barda, no encontró al chico colgado del día anterior, se apresuró entonces a tomar la pelota y golpearla enviándola al otro lado, cuando la vio desaparecer sintió un gran alivio y se dedicó a sus labores con las hojas dispersas.

Cuando al fin había acabado, algo voló por sobre la barda y cayó de nuevo en su jardín, Arthur miró la pelota de colores y se indignó un poco, una vez estaba bien, pero después de eso resultaba molesto, decidió entonces dejarla ahí, pretender que no la había visto y volver al interior de su casa.

—¿Vas a ignorarme?—Arthur de nuevo dio un salto por la sorpresa de la voz, encontró a Alfred de nuevo por sobre la barda, esta vez sentado sobre ella.

—No puedo estarla lanzando cada vez que llegué aquí, es molesto— Declaró Arthur sin ninguna pizca de culpa, Alfred sonrió.

—No has entendido el juego… ¿Alguna vez has jugado voleibol?— Arthur negó con la cabeza. —Mmmm… veamos, hay una red entre dos personas y se pasan la pelota por sobre esa red, el truco está en no dejarla caer, si la dejas tocar el piso el punto lo ganó yo, si yo la dejo caer entonces el punto es para ti ¿Entiendes?— Arthur lo entendió a medias, entendía las reglas del juego, lo que no entendía eran los motivos para jugar a algo tan absurdo como eso.

—Lo entiendo ¿Y?—

—Imagina que la red es la barda… yo la lanzó desde mi patio y tú la devuelves desde el tuyo, así comienza el juego— Arthur se imaginó a sí mismo corriendo por todo el jardín tratando de alcanzar la pelota para que no tocara el piso, la idea no se le hizo nada atractiva.

—¿Cómo sabríamos si alguien gana un punto? La pared no nos dejaría ver al otro lado— Argumentó Arthur con inseguridad.

—Tendremos que confiar el uno en el otro— Respondió Alfred con la mirada y la sonrisa resueltas, Arthur titubeó solo por un momento. Aquel chico hablaba en serio.

—¿Y qué ganaré con eso? No tiene sentido— Alfred lo miró sorprendido y por un momento su sonrisa se apagó.

—Tienes razón… Debemos acordar un premio para el final del juego— Arthur paso su peso de un pie a otro mientras el chico se tomaba su tiempo para pensar. —Barreré tus hojas secas por una semana si tú ganas— Arthur miró el montón de hojas un poco asombrado con la oferta, era pequeña pero interesante.

—¿Y si tu ganas?— Alfred volvió a sonreír de lleno con la pregunta.

—Tendrás que jugar conmigo mañana también~— Miró la pelota y lo meditó, era de locos aceptar, pero se aseguró que no tenía nada que perder, no podía ser tan difícil alcanzar la pelota y mandarla de nuevo al otro lado.

—Bien, pero solo será un rato…— Accedió Arthur de pronto poniéndose nervioso, el chico dio un pequeño grito de victoria.

—Ok, lánzala primero, pero espera a que baje, te gritaré cuando esté listo ¿sí?— Alfred se dio la vuelta y se escuchó un ligero sonido metálico. —¡Listo!— Escuchó a Alfred gritar desde el otro lado.

Arthur tomó la pelota y aún con dudas la golpeó hasta que está salió volando, escuchó un grito de Alfred al otro lado y justo cuando se iba a preparar la pelota se asomó de nuevo por el borde, fue tan inesperado que Arthur ni siquiera alcanzo a moverse, la pelota tocó el suelo y rodó más allá.

Se reprendió un poco pero no dejó que aquello lo afectara, se convenció de que había estado distraído, fue a recuperarla y se preparó para gritar.

—¡Punto!— Alfred dio otra exclamación al otro lado y Arthur rodó un poco los ojos por el exceso de entusiasmo del otro.

—¡Bien, 1 a 0! ¡Llevaré el conteo!— Arthur volvió a tomar distancia y la lanzo con todas sus fuerzas, el aire la desvió un poco también, aunque se preparó para recibirla de inmediato no sucedió, en cambio Alfred gritó. —¡Punto! ¡1 a 1! ¡Buen tiro!— Arthur sintió algo extraño recorrerlo, una emoción casi infantil que lo hizo sonreír, se sintió algo tonto pero Alfred no podía verlo así que se permitió alegrarse por su pequeña victoria.

—¡Ahí va!— Gritó Alfred y Arthur se preparó.

El resultado fue 8 a 3, Alfred ganó por supuesto, Arthur pidió que pararan porque empezó a sentir el esfuerzo físico, sentía su corazón un poco acelerado y las mejillas calientes.

—¿Cumplirás tu promesa?— Alfred se asomó por la barda, tenía el cabello rubio algo pegado a la frente y aunque no era tan visible Arthur notó la cara un tanto enrojecida también.

—Un acuerdo es un acuerdo…— Aceptó Arthur, una derrota era una derrota y aunque no le sabía del todo bien, tuvo que aceptar que no había perdido mucho y que había sido hasta cierto punto divertido, un cambio que le había caído bien a su rutina.

—Mañana de nuevo entonces~— Con aquello Arthur se despidió y ambos volvieron a casa.

Así pasaron los días, la apuesta no cambio pero sus juegos con Alfred se fueron haciendo cada vez más sincronizados y largos, en algún momento acordaron que Alfred daría un silbido como señal de inicio y Arthur respondería con tres palmadas, los puntajes ya pasaban de los 20 tiros diarios.

Aunque Arthur mejoraba poco a poco, descubrió que su destreza no estaba en sus reflejos, además de que el aire solía desviar la pelota cada tanto y le era imposible alcanzarla en esos casos, había pasado cerca de dos semanas de juegos y él no podía obtener una sola victoria.

Su necedad le obligaba a seguir intentado día con día y Alfred no parecía aburrirse de ser siempre el ganador.

Todo iba perfectamente hasta que Arthur recordó las verdaderas razones de esos juegos, la apuesta que habían hecho antes de iniciar aquello, la importancia de ganar se hizo más fuerte cuando trató de imaginar a Alfred ahí en su jardín, tenía varios días en los que Alfred no se asomaba por el borde de su barda pues su sistema de comunicación era lo bastante sólido como para poder jugar sin mirarse en absoluto.

Esa tarde Arthur se esforzó el doble, no le importó si su ropa se manchaba de lodo o sus músculos dolían al golpear mal la pelota, todo era válido con tal de que la pelota no golpease el piso.

Alfred fue el primero en dar la señal de parar, Arthur nunca llevaba la cuenta de los puntos por lo que no estaba seguro de los resultados, pero debido a su acelerado latido, el sudor en su frente y el calor en las mejillas sabía que habían pasado los 20 puntos cada uno.

Cuando la cabellera rubia apareció al borde de su jardín una emoción lo invadió y su corazón se aceleró otro poco. Alfred lucía enrojecido también y el cabello rubio se le pegaba a la frente restándole la frescura que siempre lucía, pero su sonrisa imperturbable no dejaba que perdiera ese semblante de ganador indiscutible.

—23 a 23 Arthur… Tendremos que hacer algo al respecto— Arthur no se lo creía, tantos puntos y un empate, deseó tener la fuerza necesaria para subir ahí arriba y decidir lo que harían junto a Alfred.

—Ya estoy demasiado cansado— Se conformó con acercarse, la barda no era realmente alta, si Arthur estirace los brazos llegaría al borde, quizás Alfred podría jalarlo desde arriba y él al fin conseguiría mirar más allá de ella, pero no se atrevió a pedirle a Alfred ayuda para subir, solo recargó su espalda en la piedra firme.

—También yo, por eso pedí un tiempo muerto…— El aire frío corrió y el sudor en su rostro lo refrescó de alguna forma, Alfred soltó un suspiro largo. —Ya lo había pensado antes, Otoño es muy bonito, nosotros no tenemos este clima tan agradable y los árboles son todos verdes— Arthur había investigado un poco, sabía cómo lucía verano sin haberlo visto antes, sabía que el lado de Verano colindaba con las playas azules y maravillosas.

El sol era la razón de que la piel de la gente se oscureciera un poco, un bronceado natural, también era la ciudad de los juegos de pelota, juegos de todo tipo y festivales de Verano llenos de colores y cosas deliciosas.

En Otoño era extraño que hubiera una llovizna, en Verano era extraño cuando no llovía en las noches o incluso a media tarde creando arcoíris con el sol.

—Ustedes tiene festivales muy bonitos, nosotros solo tenemos hojas secas…— Comentó Arthur como un cumplido, no era prohibido visitar las otras ciudades, aunque nadie lo hacía por falta de comunicación y porque de alguna forma era raro no sentirte a gusto en tu propio hogar.

Arthur recordaba haber visitado Invierno cuando estaba en la escuela, en una excursión con todos sus compañeros de clase, el crudo frío le había hecho cerrarse a volver a salir de los límites de su lugar.

Sus padres le habían hablado alguna vez de lo que había más allá de las bardas que rodeaban cada ciudad y como el clima cambiaba en cada una, como si cada ciudad fuera una burbuja gigante con su propia estación.

—Verano es muy divertido… Deberías venir un día y te llevaría a los festivales, hay mucha comida deliciosa y juegos increíbles— Arthur sintió un vuelco en el estómago, se intentó convencer de que era por el miedo a dejar su hogar, y no por pasar un rato con Alfred de otra forma que no fuera esos juegos improvisados.

En todo ese tiempo no se había puesto a pensar en lo que significaban aquellos juegos, sabía que la gente de Verano practicaba esos juego todo el tiempo, era algo como la gente de Otoño leyendo y bebiendo té, o la de Invierno montando trineos y jugando guerras de bolas de nieve.

Al inicio se le ocurrió que Alfred solo buscaba entretenerse, pero después de pensarlo no lo entendía, Alfred podría jugar con la gente de su propio lugar, pero de entre toda ella había elegido a Arthur para jugar, y Arthur por supuesto le había seguido la corriente pese a que no estaba en sus costumbres hacer algo como eso todos los días.

Y después de todo eso vinieron más y más preguntas ¿A qué se dedicaba Alfred? ¿Tenía familia? ¿Cómo vivía?

Arthur estudiaba por las tardes, sus padres se habían mudado a Invierno unos meses atrás, le enviaban dinero suficiente y cartas amorosas tres veces por semana, su partida no era permanente pero sí que sería larga.

Él se había rehusado a acompañarlos cuando se enteró del trabajo que ambos querían realizar en Invierno, y ya que tenía cumplida la mayoría de edad de alguna forma respetaron su decisión y acordaron que él era lo bastante responsable para vivir solo un tiempo, no podía decir que vivía por su cuenta porque sin el dinero que le enviaban no podría sobrevivir, pero sí que tenía la sensación de tener cierta independencia al cuidarse por él mismo.

Pero hasta ese momento no sabía nada de Alfred, o al menos de su vida ahí al otro lado de esa pared.

—¿Y cómo pretendes que vaya ahí?— Arthur conocía las salidas de su ciudad, sabía que había algunas que le dejarían ingresar a Verano, pero aunque no era prohibido había que llevar cierto control de los habitantes que salían y entraban, en otras palabras se llevaba cierto papeleo y preguntas a las que quizás Arthur no podría responder.

—Mmm… Consigue una escalera, yo conseguí una, es lo que uso para subir aquí… Si la consigues para hoy en la noche podríamos ir— Arthur se sorprendió por la repentina invitación, ellos no se conocían lo suficiente como para llamarse amigos, Arthur nunca había salido de Otoño y hacerlo saltando una barda le parecía un poco ilegal. —Piénsalo, estaré aquí a las 7 ¿sí?— Con aquello Alfred se despidió y Arthur se quedó ahí lleno de confusión, preguntándose si sería capaz de hacerlo.

.

.

.

En el cobertizo de la casa había una vieja escalera que su padre usaba para podar las ramas de los árboles cada vez que se aceraban demasiado a la ventanas de la casa, Arthur paso toda la tarde imaginando que la tomaba y saltaba al otro lado de la barda para escapar con Alfred a otro lugar distinto al suyo. La idea lo aterraba tanto como lo tentaba.

Cuando dieron las cinco de la tarde se dejó vencer y fue al cobertizo a comprobar el estado de la escalera, una vez que la dejó recargada sobre la barda volvió adentro a arrepentirse otro poco, a las seis de la tarde se dijo que era la tontería más grade que podría hacer pero igualmente se preparó para salir, preocupándose un montón por la ropa que debía usar.

A las siete en punto estaba frente a la barda mirando la escalera preguntándose si lo haría de verdad, Alfred silbó al otro lado y el estómago de Arthur dio un vuelco entero, se olvidó de responder con las palmadas así que cuando menos lo notó Alfred ya estaba asomado por sobre la barda.

—Hey… ¿Vienes, entonces?— No era realmente un pregunta era más que obvio, Arthur estaba arreglado y la escalera estaba ahí para ayudarlo a subir.

No fue consciente del momento en el que empezó a subir por la escalera, solo se dio cuenta de ello cuando Alfred le tomó la mano para ayudarlo a subir, Arthur vio al fin el hogar de Alfred y el lugar al otro lado.

No había nada tan especial, las casa eran distintas pero estaban tan bien distribuidas como en Otoño, y tal como había dicho Alfred las copas de los árboles se veían de un verde brillante e intenso, además de que en lugar de tener pequeños descansos para tomar el té, las casa tenían figuras de agua que Arthur reconoció como piscinas, incluso la casa de Alfred tenía una.

—Ten cuidado, apoya tus pies aquí y baja despacio— Arthur deslizó un pie sobre la barda y después el otro, así de simple y ya estaba bajando al otro lado, ya estaba en Verano.

—¿Crees que esto esté bien?— Preguntó mientras Alfred bajaba también, Arthur miró a su alrededor pero no encontró ningún punto desde el que pudieran ser descubiertos.

—Bueno, en estos festivales hay mucha gente de afuera, nadie tiene porqué saber que llegaste ahí saltando la barda… y descuida, mis padres están en un viaje, no vendrán en un buen tiempo…—Arthur se tranquilizó solo un poco sin embargo pensó que no dejaba de ser peligroso, de alguna forma confiaba en Alfred pero estaba en un lugar que no conocía.

—¿En un viaje? ¿A dónde fueron sin ti?— Preguntó Arthur para distraerse, Alfred lo condujo al otro lado por el patio para salir a la calle al fin.

—Ah, fueron a Primavera, mi hermana mayor se casó hace un año con un chico que conoció de ahí y van a tener su primer bebé, mi madre quería estar presente a como diera lugar así que arreglaron todo para irse unos meses… yo no puedo viajar debido a mi clases, pero en cuanto termine el curso podré alcanzarlos allá… ¿Has estado alguna vez en Primavera? Es un lugar encantador— Arthur se alivió de escuchar todo aquello y de estar conociendo más sobre la vida de Alfred, de pronto se alegró de estar ahí caminando junto a Alfred por la calle como si nada.

—Nunca he visitado Primavera, pero dicen que todos desearían poder vivir ahí— Comentó Arthur tratando de imaginarse el lugar, quizás no fuera tan distinto al lugar en el que estaba en ese momento, él habría pensado que al estar en una ciudad distinta sería como descubrir otro mundo, sin embargo notaba que todo era muy similar a su propio hogar.

—Ahh~ es maravilloso, hay flores de colores en todos los jardines, algunas de sus artesanías son con flores también, coronas de flores o collares… Todo es muy colorido, te encantaría tomar el té en alguno de los jardines… aunque ahí hace bastante calor y no creo que tomar té caliente sea buena idea— Arthur trato de imaginar algo así y pensó que quizás serían hermoso, aunque amaba demasiado las hojas secas y las brisas frías, pero visitar no estaría mal.

—En Otoño hace bastante frío a veces, las flores delicadas mueren rápidamente si no tienes cuidado de ponerlas en un lugar cálido o en un invernadero… pero las rosas se dan bastante bien, mi madre cuida algunas en nuestro jardín— Alfred sonrió con alegría.

—¿En serio? Algún día tendrás que regalarme una rosa…— Arthur solo asintió de acuerdo con la petición. —¿Qué hay de tus padres? De haber estado ahí no creo que te hubiesen dejado venir como lo hiciste— Arthur se sonrojo al recordar que quizás estaba infringiendo alguna ley o cometiendo un delito.

—Están de viaje también… estarán todo el año fuera, en Invierno… Querían que fuera con ellos, pero a diferencia de Primavera, Invierno no es tan agradable para vivir—

—¿Bromeas? ¿Qué hay de la nieve? Siempre he querido ver nevar y lanzar bolas de nieve o hacer ángeles—

—Créeme, he estado ahí, el clima es demasiado para soportarlo, además toda la comida escasea un poco porque debe ser importada desde las demás ciudades— Arthur se quedó callado en cuanto lo vio, era muy agradable.

Había puestos alrededor de toda la calle y la gente caminaba con tranquilidad por entre ellos, como ya había oscurecido un poco las luces de colores le daban una vista más mágica de la que ya tenía por sí misma, además olía muy bien, como una nube de guisos y postres deliciosos.

—Hemos llegado~— Para Alfred era completamente normal estar ahí, pero Arthur se quedó algo fascinado con lo nuevo que era todo eso para él. Entendió por qué la gente visitaba las otras ciudades.

Ambos caminaron despacio, fundiéndose con el lugar y mirando cada puesto, Arthur con una curiosidad e interés real y Alfred como una manera de estar cerca para explicar cada detalle.

Arthur probó algunos postres de Alfred le recomendó y la experiencia se le quedo en el paladar y en la mirada, cuando fue hora de volver supo que nunca iba a poder olvidar algo así. Toda la magia del lugar lo acompañaría por días y días.

—Podríamos ir el próximo fin de semana a la playa ¿Qué te parece? Dijiste que en Otoño no hay mar, te gustara— Arthur sonrió de inmediato con la propuesta, un vez que ya había vivido todo a aquello pensó que no pasaría nada mientras no los descubrieran así que si iban con cuidado, Arthur por supuesto que podría conocer un poco de Verano junto a Alfred, al menos mientras sus padres no estaban.

—Suena muy bien, me encantaría…— Accedió Arthur con gusto.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Alfred, Arthur se sintió un poco extraño al ver la escalera frente a él ¿Cómo volvías al mundo real después de haber conocido otro distinto?

—Te ayudaré a subir…— Alfred seguramente interpretó mal la duda en su rostro porque subió primero y espero a Arthur arriba, Arthur al fin se apresuró, estaba algo oscuro y sí, debía admitirlo, daba algo de miedo, quizás si caía de esa altura no iba a lastimarse de seriedad pero vaya que dolería, se aseguró de pisar con cuidado y mantener bien el agarre cuando se encontró en su propia escalera.

—Me divertí mucho Alfred, gracias por invitarme…— Alfred lo tenía agarrado todavía aunque ya no era realmente necesario.

—Gracias a ti por venir conmigo, espero que mañana podamos arreglar ese empate de hoy— Arthur sonrió y recordó los juego de todos los días, realmente se alegró de poder mantener eso con Alfred, como que había tenido la sensación de que después de esa noche jamás volvería a verse con Alfred, aunque ya habían hecho planes para la siguiente semana.

—Claro, mañana te venceré sin dudas— Murmuró Arthur con orgullo, jamás había ganado así que se prometió volver a esforzarse al día siguiente para lograrlo.

—Lo estaré esperando con ansias… quizás así me invites a beber té en tu casa— Arthur se dio cuenta de que jamás había pensado en ello, en invitar realmente a Alfred a saltar esa barda y entrar en su mundo también.

—Quizás es momento de cambiar las apuestas…— Comentó Arthur tratando de pensar en algo bueno qué pedir si ganaba.

—Definitivamente…— Concordó Alfred, de pronto y sin previo aviso se inclinó para besarlo, Arthur reacciono a medias, lo suficiente para sorprenderse pero no para hacer algo al respecto, Alfred se alejó así de rápido como se había acercado y al fin lo soltó, se acomodó para bajar sus propias escaleras y le dibujo una sonrisa. —Pensemos en ello esta noche y mañana podremos hacer un acuerdo, buenas noches, Arthur—

—Buenas noches…— Murmuró Arthur apenas y empezó a bajar las escaleras, se preguntó si había imaginado aquel ligero beso o si Alfred había pretendido besarlo en la mejilla pero debido a la oscuridad se había equivocado, no lo sabía con claridad pero el asunto le pareció tan extraño como increíble.

No era la primera vez que recibía un beso de alguien, pero si era la primera vez que lo besaban tan de repente y en esas circunstancias.

Paso la noche preguntándose si Alfred lo había hecho a propósito y de ser así se preguntó por las razones qué lo había hecho. No es que fuera imposible que Alfred tuviera un interés en él, más era improbable, lo raro es que Arthur estaba acostumbrado a expresiones más sutiles primero y concretar algo después, además de que no se conocían tanto como para una relación más allá de la amistad, o al menos así era para él.

Al día siguiente medio quería ver a Alfred y que le diera un explicación y medio deseaba que jugaran sin más habla que la que acostumbraban, una vez que las hojas secas estuvieron juntas en un montón se dedicó a mirar la escalera, seguía ahí recargada como un señal de que nada había sido un sueño.

De verdad había estado en Verano y había caminado por un festival junto a Alfred buena parte de la noche, de verdad había saltado esa barda y de verdad Alfred lo había besado, se sonrojo un poco sintiéndose algo tonto por darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

El silbido de Alfred al otro lado lo puso realmente nervioso y decidió responder con las tres palmadas antes de que Alfred escalara sus propias escaleras y se asomara a su jardín.

El juego empezó sin más contratiempos, Arthur estaba nervioso y por ellos falló tantas veces que sin dudas la victoria se la llevaría Alfred al final del día, sin embargo el esfuerzo y la normalidad del juego lograron que sus emociones se tranquilizaran un poco y para cuando el juego acabo, él estuvo listo para ver la cabellera rubia asomarse por sobre el borde de la barda.

—15 a 10… Hoy no estás en forma Arthur~—Declaró Alfred desde su asiento en la barda, Arthur se acercó hasta ahí y se recargo como solía hacerlo.

—Lo sé, la victoria es tuya hoy—

—¿Pensaste en los términos de nuestras apuestas?— Arthur sintió el calor subir a su rostro, no había pensado en nada de eso, bajo el rostro para evitar que Alfred lo descubriera.

—La verdad es que no, estaba un poco cansado así que me dormí de inmediato… ¿Y tú?— Era mentira, de hecho se sentía adormilado en ese momento porque apenas y había logrado cerrar los ojos en toda la noche.

—Mmm… Quiero que me invites a tomar el té en algún momento…— Con la petición su corazón se aceleró un poco más, Alfred sonaba decidido y aunque un día antes Arthur habría pensado que era una idea excelente después del beso ya no se sentía tan seguro.

¿Qué pasaría entre ellos si seguían viéndose sin esa pared de promedio? ¿Qué pasaría si invitaba a Alfred a su casa? ¿Alfred intentaría algo más que solo besarlo? ¿Quería Arthur que pasara algo así?

—¿No quieres?— Preguntó Alfred sacándolo de sus pensamientos, Arthur lo miró y no notó algo diferente en el rostro o la actitud de Alfred.

—No es eso… solo no estoy seguro de que sea algo como para apostar, si quieres venir solo dilo y ya…— Comentó Arthur lo más natural que pudo, era tonto estarse preocupando por algo que quizás había sido solo un accidente.

—¿Entonces puedo?— Alfred titubeó y Arthur puso sus manos en la escalera como una forma de mantenerla más firme de lo que ya estaba.

—Solo baja…— Alfred no necesitó una segunda invitación, lo hizo con rapidez y una vez frente a frente los nervios lo invadieron un poco, pero Arthur se esforzó por ocultarlo.

No fue gran cosa, realmente tomaron el té y platicaron sobre su ida al festival, además de los estudios de cada uno, la hora del té se fue tan rápido que ambos tuvieron que despedirse para ir a sus respectivas clases.

Los días que le siguieron olvidaron por completo el juego que los había unido, Alfred simplemente pasaba a Otoño y hablaba con Arthur parte de la mañana mientras tomaban el desayuno juntos o a veces hablan tirados sobre el montón de hojas secas que crecía con cada día que pasaba.

Arthur por supuesto podía deshacerse de aquellas hojas junto con la basura del día, pero por pasar el rato ahí con Alfred había dejado que se juntaran para hacer una especie de colchón de hojas que Alfred parecía disfrutar más que otra cosa.

—¿Entonces si vendrás conmigo a la playa mañana?— Preguntó Alfred jugando un poco con un montón de hojas.

—Claro, realmente quiero ver el mar—Arthur vio el sol de la mañana filtrarse entre las hojas que quedaban del árbol y pensó que así era su mundo, con pequeñas bellezas que no notabas a la primera.

—Te va a encantar… pero será mejor que vayamos por la tarde, cuando el sol baje un poco y no haya tanta gente… Mmm como a las cinco, a esa hora podrás ver la puesta sol, lo más bello de Verano— Arthur sonrió con la idea, si Alfred lo decía seguramente sería cierto.

—Debe ser todo un espectáculo… aquí lo más bonito de todo son los caminos de hojas… las tonalidades de los árboles dan buenas vistas— Como bien había dicho Arthur, lo único que tenía Otoño eran hojas secas, pero no por ello no apreciaba su hogar.

—Ya lo veo… me agrada bastante, aunque es diferente es muy agradable— Alfred le tomó la mano sin mirarlo y Arthur sintió su corazón ir más rápido.

En todo ese tiempo no se había permitido pensar más en el beso de la otra noche, Alfred no había intentado nada hasta ese día y tampoco habían hablado al respeto, pero en ese momento en el que Alfred entrelazó los dedos con los suyos sintió que el beso estaba ahí, fresco en su mente como si hubiese ocurrido solo un día antes.

—Te veré mañana ¿sí?— Alfred lo soltó, le lanzó algunas hojas para molestarlo y se fue corriendo a las escaleras para volver a su hogar. Arthur se preguntó como un tonto si aquello era una cita, porque si lo era, ya había aceptado.

.

.

.

El mar era bastante bello, tenía el color azul de los ojos de Alfred y la forma en que el sol iba escondiéndose detrás era simplemente increíble, en algún momento todo el mar y el cielo se tiñeron de los colores de Otoño, las tonalidades cálidas saturaron todo alrededor y después vino la oscuridad.

Aunque todo había quedado oscuro las olas del mar llenaba el silencio, dejando en claro que aquel momento no estaba vacío, solo dormido, quizás.

—¿Te gustó?— Preguntó Alfred a su lado, ambos estaban sentados en la arena, Alfred lo había obligado a quitarse los zapatos antes de entrar a la arena y en ese momento ambos pares descansaban detrás de ellos.

—Sí, fue muy bonito…— Arthur escuchó la risa de alguna chica a la lejanía y cuando la ubicó, notó que un chico la cargaba y le daba vueltas en sus brazos, más allá había otras personas, que a juzgar por sus siluetas, Arthur comprendió que estaban unidas en un beso, la pregunta le volvió a flotar en la cabeza ¿Eso era un cita?

—Bueno, el mar tiene sus encantos… surf, barcos, peces y esas cosas… pero lo mejor son las puestas de sol, creo que eso fue lo primero que me vino a la cabeza cuando vi los árboles de Otoño— Arthur volvió a tratar de concentrarse en lo que decía Alfred, pero no fue muy capaz de hacerlo.

—Alfred ¿Qué fue lo de la otra noche? Aquella vez del festival— No quería arruinar el momento pero tuvo que admitir que la duda lo estaba molestando tanto que ya no podía seguir así.

—¿Qué fue qué?— Preguntó Alfred mirándolo con total interés, Arthur no quería ponerlo en palabras.

—Justo antes de despedirte…— Intentó Arthur sintiéndose igual de incomodo por darle vueltas, quizás solo debía decir "el beso" y esperar un explicación, en lugar de esperar que Alfred entendiera a lo que se refería.

—¿Sabes? Toda la semana estuve esperando a que me lo preguntaras, cuando no lo hiciste pensé que lo habías tomado por una equivocación y no sabía cómo aclararlo… Lo de esa noche fue un beso, Arthur— La forma en la que Alfred había recalcado el "fue un beso" no dejaba lugar a dudas.

—¿Por qué?— Preguntó Arthur con la voz titubeante, era la única pregunta que se le ocurrió en el momento.

—¿Por qué? Bueno, los besos se dan cuando te gusta la persona a la que se los das— Arthur sintió su cara un poco más caliente, trato de no mirar a Alfred, de verdad no podía creer que le estuviera diciendo eso así como si nada.

—Eso ya lo sé… me refiero a ¿por qué yo?— De todas las posibilidades que Arthur había pensado aquella se le había hecho la menos probable y estaba un poco asombrado de lo directo que Alfred estaba siendo.

—No lo sé, pero tus cejas quedan totalmente fuera de esto— Arthur al fin miró a Alfred y frunció el ceño, le dio la impresión de que Alfred solo había estado jugando con él, Alfred se echó a reír, no de forma escandalosa, solo de forma sincera. Arthur estuvo a punto de sentirse el mayor idiota sobre la tierra hasta que Alfred volvió a hablar.

—No lo sé Arthur, quizás me pareces guapo, muy guapo en realidad… quizás es la forma en que tu piel se enrojecía cuando jugábamos, o como tu cabello se pegaba a tu frente, quizás es la tonalidad de tu voz o la realmente hermosa mirada que tienes… Yo solo sé, que me gustas mucho, tanto como para haberte besado porque sentí que si no lo hacía en ese momento me iba a arrepentir por siempre— Alfred lo miraba, había tartamudeado un poco al final demostrando que no estaba bromeando.

Arthur se quedó sin habla, todo lo que Alfred había dicho quedó ahí suspendido entre ellos.

Tuvo la misma sensación que cuando un remolino de aire levantaba todas las hojas secas del jardín y lo envolvía junto a ellas, las hojas siempre le hacían cosquillas por el cuerpo antes de volver al suelo. Alfred era el remolino y las hojas eran los sentimientos que acaba de lanzarle.

—¿Pero no te gustan mis cejas?— No estaba seguro de como librarse de las sensaciones, en esta ocasión las hojas no volvieron al suelo, seguían ahí haciéndole cosquillas.

—Exactamente~— Alfred le tomó la mano y jugueteo con sus dedos, Arthur sentía la mirada insistiéndole pero no estaba seguro de querer encontrarse con la mirada azulina, al menos no en ese momento que había oscurecido. —Sobre todo cuando frunces el ceño…— Le susurró Alfred en el oído, Arthur sintió el impulso de levantarse y salir huyendo de ahí, no porque estuviera molesto por las palabras de Alfred, en realidad no eran las palabras porque ni siquiera les estaba prestando verdadera atención, era la cercanía, la oscuridad, la coquetería de Alfred, el sonido constante del mar, la mano de Alfred sobre la suya, LA CERCANÍA.

Alfred le rozó el cuello con los labios o eso le pareció a Arthur al sentir el aliento cálido colarse por el borde de su camisa.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan pequeño o intimidado, en Otoño la gente era más bien tranquila, se tomaban todo con calma, incluso las cosas del amor. Arthur nunca había escuchado de "amar con pasión" en otro lado que no fueran sus libros, y fue gracias a esas historias que tantas emociones le creaban que entendía la forma en la que Alfred se le estaba declarando. La forma en la que le estaba demostrando sus sentimientos por él.

No podía pensar en una respuesta o una manera de actuar a partir de ahí. Eso al menos hasta que Alfred le beso el cuello causándole un sensación tirante en el estómago bajo, no era algo como un nudo, más bien era como si el nudo se hubiese deshecho de golpe. Arthur lo empujó, rompió la cercanía y detuvo el beso.

—N-No vayas tan rápido— Logró tartamudear, se sorprendió a sí mismo por no haber dicho algo que dejara en claro un "No va a pasar" o "Aléjate". Alfred le dio una sonrisa.

—Sabía que dirías algo así… No planeaba aprovecharme de ti, pero como no estabas huyendo, tardaste mucho en reaccionar y ahora de verdad me has ilusionado un poco— Alfred lo miró como si Arthur fuera un raro espécimen en observación.

—¿Ilusionarte?— Arthur todavía tenía la voz llena de titubeos y eso lo desesperó un poco.

—Esa vez en que te bese pase toda la noche preguntándome lo que dirías al día siguiente, incluso me pregunté si volverías a aparecer y no solo apareciste sino que pude pasar la mañana contigo, pero como no mencionaste nada entendí que tal vez pensabas que había sido una equivocación… Pensé en besarte de nuevo pero no me atrevía, no sabía si tomar tu indiferencia al asunto como un rechazo indirecto, pero no me rechazabas tampoco así que estaba algo confundido… Pero ahora, tampoco estas rechazándome Arthur—

—¿Quieres que te rechace?— No es que a Arthur le faltaran razones para hacerlo, lo que le faltaba era la cordura.

—No… quiero saber si tengo una oportunidad contigo— Arthur tardó un poco en plantearse la situación aunque la estaba experimentando básicamente, cualquiera que los viera en ese momento pensaría que ellos dos eran una pareja.

Eso le recordó que estaban en un lugar "publico" aunque ya tenía rato que no escuchaba murmullos cercanos, quizás las otras personas se habían ido ya, él tenía un poco de miedo de pedirle a Alfred que regresaran por la cuestión de, no hay nadie en nuestras casas.

Odió su independencia en ese momento, odió que Alfred le estuviera haciendo pensar y temer por esos detalles tan concretos.

—¿Qué pasara después? No podemos pasarnos toda la vida saltando de un lado a otro… Tus padres o los míos no lo permitirían…— Excusas, Arthur sabía bien que sacar eso a relucir era un golpe bajo de su parte, pero tampoco significaba que no iba a llegar ese día en algún momento.

—Arthur… encontraría la forma, de verdad que lo haría con tal de verte… hasta ahora no creo que haya otra persona en las cuatro estaciones que me haga sentir de esta forma, realmente he visto personas de todos lados y jamás había experimentado esto, la necesidad de ver a alguien en concreto o de siguiera ansiar tocarla mientras estamos cerca— No estaba seguro cuál había sido la parte que lo había conmovido en serio, quizás el simple "encontraría la forma", eran unas palabras que dichas de la forma en la que lo había hecho Alfred, era imposible no creer en ellas o en la persona que las decía.

En ese momento se le ocurrió que quizás, si él dijese que no, Alfred haría hasta lo imposible por hacerlo cambiar de opinión, aunque si se lo preguntaba a sí mismo sinceramente la respuesta no era "no", aunque tenía un poco de miedo de decir "sí".

—Entonces… ¿Vas a rechazarme, verdad?— Alfred le dio una sonrisa entristecida pero al fin y al cabo una sonrisa. Arthur pensó que si lo rechazaba quizás sus caminos no se volverían a cruzar o quizás iban a seguir jugando sin mirarse la cara, de lado a lado de la barda que los separaba.

La pregunta no era un "¿Quieres salir conmigo?" era más bien un "¿Qué es más aterrador, no verme más o hundirte conmigo en esto?" ambas eran demasiado aterradoras.

—¿Prometes ir más lento?— Preguntó Arthur bajito, Alfred se abalanzo sobre él tirándolo un poco sobre la arena.

—Lo siento, sí… Más despacio, lo entiendo, lo entiendo…— Alfred se alejó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, Arthur se enderezo de nuevo y suspiró lleno de alivio, seguramente eso iba a ser difícil.

—Por favor…— Aunque Arthur dudaba que su petición se fuera a cumplir.

—¿Entonces es un sí? ¿Realmente lo intentarías conmigo?— Después de toda las cosas que Alfred le había dicho, la forma en que le había expresado sus sentimientos y todos esos cumplidos, la verdadera pregunta era ¿Cómo decir "no" a ello?

No se podía rechazar una propuesta tan sincera, tan llena de pasión y amor, bueno, en realidad si se podía, pero solo en el caso de que esas palabras no te hicieran dudar por un momento, solo si esas palabras no despertaban algo en ti. No era el caso de Arthur, en su caso estaba sintiendo un cosquilleo por el cuerpo, el calor en su cara, el vuelco en el estómago y el corazón acelerado.

—Es un sí… podemos intentarlo— Respondió Arthur con una ligera sonrisa.

En su caso había una probabilidad inminente de que terminaría enamorado de Alfred con la misma intensidad del sol de Verano.

Había algo más que Alfred no sabía de la gente de Otoño, que cuando ellos se enamoraban solo lo hacían una vez, y esa primera era para toda la vida, pero decidió que ese sería su pequeño secreto.

No había prisas o agobios, de todas formas se decía que el amor de Verano era de los más fuertes e irrompibles que existían en el mundo.

Sería una extraña combinación, un amor fuerte de Verano y un amor sutil de Otoño. Pero al fin y al cabo sería amor y quizás, solo quizás, ese amor sería como una puesta de sol, con un panorama Veraniego en colores cálidos de Otoño.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuara (¿?)**_

 _Vale si soy sincera no sé bien si continuara, se me ocurrió que quizás cuando entre la primavera podría relatar a ambos visitando primavera~ y en Invierno irían donde los padres de Arthur para presentar al novio (¿?)_

 _Entre otras cosas ¿En qué estación/ciudad les gustaría residir? Imaginen que el mundo está dividido así~ Yo permanecería en Otoño definitivamente, sería vecina de Arthur XDD_

 _Espero que la historia se haya entendido, o al menos la intención de las ciudades, si soy sincera, me encantaría vivir en un mundo así XDD_

 _Eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado mucho y que compense la espera a mis actualizaciones… sigo acá, recuperándome del bloqueo de medio año que me dio XDD_

 _¡Wait for it! ;)_


End file.
